Pranked Ya!
by superninja334
Summary: BB tries to prank Cy but instead pranks an unsuspecting Korra. oneshot. RobinxKorra


**Korra's POV**

_Idiot._

I mumbled under my breath. I was now covered from head to toe in very sticky crimson coloured gunk that bb had invented. Lovely. I'm so proud of myself for getting involved in one of _his_ prank-tions. Yes, prank-tions is not a word. But, it is a new term, invented by me, to describe a contraption made precisely for pranking purposes. More precisely, BB's contraptions. I hate him. Stupid backfiring metal thingy devil spawn thing. Devil spawn thing? Where did that come from? Oh well it came from somewhere. I'll get Beast boy back. Heh heh heh. But at the moment. I'm still in shock and still covered in the stuff.

**Earlier that morning**

**Beast boy's POV**

_Finally finished. _Hahaha. I'm done. I'll get Cy back. Hehehe. I can't wait to see his face! Especially since it will be red all over and it'll take weeks for him to get it out!

Freakily large rubber band. Check. Balloon filled with the creation of my dreams. Check. Metal hook attached to the wall. Check. Rubber band in correct position. Check. Who knew there were certain procedures taken to do this? Oh well I know I'm going to love it. "Beast boy what the hell are you doing?" asked a voice from behind. I turned round to see Robin with a confused look on his face.

"SHHH! I'm pranking Cy. Want to join?" I replied with enthusiasm. "What did Cy do? Especially to deserve such treatment?" he quizzed further. "Okay. You know that when Cy put ink in my shampoo and when he painted my room pink?" I saw a wide grin on Robin's face. "Oh, so this is revenge?" I nodded very quickly. I heard heavy footsteps. My grin spreads all the way to my pointy green ears. "Shhh. I've been planning this for weeks." I smile in anticipation. I heard a snag and WHOOSH! I hear a spatter and a scream of surprise. Wait…scream? Cyborg doesn't scream or at least I hope he does.

I come out from my hiding spot, me and Robin are staring at the crimson blob that is now Korra. Shit. There is still shock on her face. She's just standing there looking dazed. "Korra!" shouts Robin. He legs it toward Korra at ninety miles an hour. She's still standing there. Not moving. Or can't. How many tubes of super glue did I use? Oh yeah, 7 tubes. 7 TUBES! Wow I was determined. I hear another whoosh. But more of a flying sound. "Whoa!" I hear Starfire and Raven in unison. " She's in shock. Star get Cyborg, Raven and me can take her to the medical room. We need to get whatever stuff this is off of her then we can treat her properly." I hear a flying sound. Then, 6 minutes later the whole team is on board. Prying korra away from her stance.

But, she's still shocked. It seems her face is stuck like that. Permanently. I feel guilty. " BEASTBOY! WHAT DID YOU DO?" demands Raven. Her hands are glowing black and her eyes gleaming red. "Erm, pulled a funny prank. It worked. But on the wrong person." I say innocently with a fake smile and a shrug. " Funny? You think Korra needing medical attention is funny?" says Robin with a face as crimson as the gunk on Korra is. " Look. It was for Cyborg NOT Korra." I say explaining the matter in my best serious voice. " Oh so you're saying that it would be better if I NEEDED MEDICAL ATTENTION!" says Cy burning with fury. "No, it's just that…it was a prank that got outta hand. Ya know. It wasn't supposed to shock her. Just surprise her a little not that…"Raven rudely interrupts me "Okay, Let's focus on getting korra cleaner. Then treat her. Afterwards, we can beat the living snot out of Beast boy. Korra needs us more okay? Agreed?" Raven says glowering at me with a vicious look. They all carry her off. While I'm forced to tidy this spot up and clean it with anything that will get the stain out.

**Robin's POV**

I'm worried. Korra has only shown the same shocked emotion since the accident. She's still taking it all in. "Korra, can you hear me?" I question the traumatised girl. Her crystal blue eyes wide in shock, black pupils dilated. Soft dark brown hair still smeared in weird smelling gunk. Brown skin stained crimson. Red lips more scarlet. "Please Korra. Answer me." I am close to collapsing on the floor. She seems stuck like that. " Robin. I'm going to have to sedate her. She'll sleep it off. She'll feel better in the morning. I promise." Cyborg says with a more calm attitude. "Do it. But please, do it as gentle as possible. She's had a bad day, being the innocent victim of a prank isn't fun." I will kill him if it's the last thing I do. I leave furious. Beastboy is cleaning all of it. He will apologise and he will make up for it to Korra.

She's innocent. He's not. We all know what heroes do to villains. But not all of us know what another hero does to another hero especially if one hero takes a prank too far. I'm constantly killing the elevator button with my finger. Come on. Come on. _Stupid machine can't you see I'm going to beat Beast boy up? I need to be there. _

But it seems, today that the elevator will work. I step inside and see Raven and Starfire already in. " Are you going to beat him up?" I question with excitement. "Oh yeah." They reply in unison. "Friend Robin is friend Korra going to be Okay?" starfire says with worry laced in her words. "I don't know Star. But Cy needed to sedate her. She'll be ok in the morning. Hopefully." I see Raven fuming in the corner. Korra is the only one who can calm her. Korra doesn't wind Raven up. So she's a popular titan. But, I like her the most. No sorry wrong word. I_ love_ her the most. Yes, I admit it. That's why I'm so angry at Beast boy. What love does to someone I couldn't understand. Now I know and I'm fuming. Finally the elevator pings. And we all run to where Beast boy is cleaning up. We see him bent all over the chemicals. Oh, this is going to be fun. We all crowd around him. Intimidating him very easily. I grin like a schoolboy that's just pulled a gigantic prank.

**Korra's POV**

I wake up in a dismal grey room. Great, The medical room. I gingerly pull the IV needle out of my skin and I was about to take of my heart monitor when a gloved hand stopped me. "Don't Korra. You're being treated for shock remember?" says a dark voice that is very clearly Robin's. "Oh yeah…what's BB doing?" I question with worry. My voice sounds funny and tired.

"Well, not much. Me, Starfire and Raven have beaten him to a pulp. So…yeah." He says with seriousness. "Aw….I wanted to do it." I pout. "Well he's gonna apologise and stuff." On cue, Beast boy walks inside and looks the most guilty as he's ever looked in his whole life. "Korra." He says with an extreme pout. "Yes." I say groggily. "I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY!" he says so loud that I cover my ears. "Lower the volume and don't worry I know it was meant for Cy." I say with pity in my voice. His ears perked up with joy. I smile very happily. "Now. If you don't mind I need a shower. A nice hot one. To get this gunk out my hair." They all nod. But, BB isn't going to get out so easily. "BB, do you want some gum?" his face lights up. "Yes!" he moves over to where I'm lying and reaches for the gum and SNAP! " I can't believe you fell for that!"I scream with laughter. The whole room laughs with me while a red faced Beastboy legs it towards the exit. With the "gum" still attached to his finger.

**The End**


End file.
